Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool length measurement apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In the above technical field, patent literature 1 discloses a technique of biasing a measurement surface upward by a spring.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-183699